Command
by Tsutabon
Summary: The Commander could feel his blood rush, knowing the embrace between Anara and Solas could downfall him. Jealousy filled him, but so did lust as he wished for her warm embrace. Characters from: What Pride had Wrought. Just different smut. Solas x Trevelyan - A girl can dream people! Cullen X Trevelyan- Oh yeah! Slight bondage, and sexy smut stuff.


**This is a one-shot, nowhere near the story line of my main story. Just some side smut that I wanted to get involved, but have been too lazy to involve it in the main story. It still has the same character principle and dynamic. Just imagine that Chapter 27 and 28 never happened and the smut in it is involved in a different way. Also y'know, you don't have to read through MOUNTAINS of plot to get some sex action. So that's good right!?**

The day was busy, the commander walked the battlements, his eyes looking over the mountains around them. The inquisition had grown so much, people began to move below skyhold, camping out down along the frozen river. He turned to look over the groups that moved through the courtyard. The sick and injured treated, the tavern filled with warmth and cheer. Cullen felt his hand grasp the stone wall, his hand gripping on it as he looked up at the open balcony of her room.

He wondered if she could handle all the stress that was placed upon her, all the responsibility. He knew in his heart that he would falter, just as the commander of the forces and he felt a stabbing guilt in his mind. Wishing to retreat to darker places, to his addiction out of fear of failure. But he knew her well at this point, he knew she was strong enough, for both the mark and the command.

Cullen could feel his fingers drag along his lips as he thought about her, his mind wandering as a scout walked up to him, "Commander. Papers straight from Sister Leliana."

He snapped back, his body torn from his mind as he looked at the scout. No older than 22, holding himself high with blonde hair and blue, frightened eyes. What was he afraid of? The Commander, or the Spymaster?

Cullen nodded, grabbing the papers from his hands, nodding as he looked them over, just as quickly as he arrived he had ran away, slinking off somewhere. The papers seemed important, something that he needed to bring to the attention of The Inquisitor,to the woman in the tower, to Anara.

Cullen felt himself straighten in response as he walked from the battlements. His mind too worried about the mage and her elven lover to think beyond that. But he walked regardless, through the hall that was bustling with Orlesians and Ferelden's alike. He walked up the wooden scaffolding that qualified as stairs, and knocked on her door. Waiting for a few brief moments before opening the door. The information was credible and leaving it on her desk wasn't the worst possible thing he could do.

Cullen walked up the stone stairs, hands shuffling through the papers until he looked up, to see Solas sitting at her desk, The elf looked relaxed as he wrote on some paper. Eyes turning up to see the commander there.

" Ah, Commander, so good to see you." Cullen could feel his jaw clench as he saw him there in her seat.

" Afternoon Solas, have you seen Anara?" Cullen turned looking around the room, she was usually here if Solas was. But he was there, alone in her room, he leaned back in the chair, his back sliding down as his hands rested over his chest.

" I have not seen her since this morning. Perhaps she is at the stable? She had questions regarding the Grey Wardens and needed to 'pick Blackwall's brain.' " His hands shifted almost uncomfortably, keeping his cool exterior present.

"Ah, of course, please be sure to give these papers to her then. Leliana deemed them as important information, for both her and the Inquisition." Cullen dropped the papers on the desk, turning his head as he was preparing to leave.

" I will let her know commander." Solas pulled the papers towards himself, his eyes closing for a brief moment. "Vhenan.." he whispered under breath, his hands clutching desperately at the arm rests.

" Did you say something?" Cullen turned, his body close to the stairs. As he turned he looked at Solas's face, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his body leaning over the desk as his hands gripped white knuckle at the arm rests on the chair. "Solas?" Cullen asked about to take a step forward before Solas held his hand out, stopping the Commander.

" I warn you Commander. It would be best if you walked out that door." His hand pointed to the door, almost as if issuing a command.

" You're not the Inquisitor Solas. Only she can command me." Cullen felt himself get angry looking at Solas whose teeth gritted, finger almost trembling as he pointed. His hand still clenched against the armrest, as if trying to hold himself up now.

" Leave. Now." Solas spoke, his voice almost threatening as he was losing his cool exterior. His body burning with heat, his hand leaving the armrest, hand gently touching the curly waves of hair below the desk.

" You're, not Anara." Cullen shot back, feeling the fury begin to rise within him.

"You're excused Commander." He heard her voice speak, his body suddenly searching for her. Solas fell backwards into the chair, his arm reaching up and wiping the sweat from his face. His cool exterior now burned away from his Vhenan.

"Anara?" Cullen spoke, confused by the sudden sound of her voice, but not finding her. Cullen looked over to Solas, his body relaxed against the chair, his back slouched. Cullen felt dumbfounded as he looked at two hands move onto Solas's legs, moving up slowly as he saw long brown hair move from underneath the desk.

She moved over Solas, her body becoming uncomfortably straight again as she stood there. She turned towards the commander, her hand braced on the desk as the other began to wipe her mouth. " You're dismissed Commander. Unless you want to join in?"

Cullen looked over her standing there, her long tan legs bare as she leaned over the desk. The long off-white tunic barely covered her shoulders as she leaned over. Almost giving the commander an unobstructed view of her body underneath. His eyes ran over her breasts under the shirt, her long curly hair, her tanned legs, her pouted wet lips, the sun freckles on her nose, and her eyes. Oh her eyes.

He looked at the brown depths as they burned a hole in him. Her body begging to be touched, but her eyes screaming for more.

Cullen stood there, his body suddenly reacting to the sight before him, his mind trying to understand what magic trick she just pulled. Was she, under the desk this whole time?

Solas's hands ran up her legs, pulling her into his lap, his hand pulled the tunic down over her arm, his lips pressing against her bare shoulder as he bit her shoulder. Causing her to moan loudly as Cullen stood there, as if paralyzed by what he was watching. He could feel his lips shake as Solas grabbed her hair, pulling her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck.

"Anara?" Cullen called out, feeling his body quake as he manhood reacted, hardening to the sight before him. He could feel himself step back, unable to keep himself there anymore. Instead wanting to retreat away from what he saw, what he felt, what he wanted.

Cullen's feet moved, his body turning as he headed for the door, hearing a whimper from Anara's lips as he headed down the stairs. He paused for a moment, his hand against the door as he heard Solas speak.

" Only I Vhenan will understand you." Cullen heard her yelp as he heard the chair fall backwards against the stone floor. He heard the papers shift, hearing them clutter to the ground, as other bits of paper weights fell to the floor. He heard a thud against the desk, as Solas grunted. "Only I can satisfy you, Vhenan." He heard Anara moan as Solas grunted again, whatever was left on the desk shook, ringing gently in the air.

Cullen pushed the door open, leaving his embarrassment behind as he heard their moans begin to mix in the air. Hearing the soft creaking of wood on stone.

The Commander stared at the torch in his room, quill in hand as he was thinking about what to write. " Dear sister…" He mumbled, scratching the line out in anger as his mind wandered.

Cullen sighed as he looked at his desk, all the reports and papers scattered, his inkwell and quill reminding him of the unsent letters that he needed to move out. Of the responses to Scout Harding and the areas of the forces. He looked at the blotting cloth on his desk, covered in ink of messages long since sent.

He leaned back, his fingers rubbing against his eyes as he struggled to stay awake now. It had been a busy day, but after what happened in Anara's room he sequestered himself away, finding strength in the maker to make it through.

He looked down into his lap, his mind still wandering to what he saw. He looked down to see those same piercing eyes staring back at him, her hands running over his legs, touching his thighs. "Anara.." he whispered as his eyes stared at her breasts under the tunic, the thin material barely clinging to her in the cold.

He could feel her hands running along the inside of his thighs, her body resting down between his legs. He looked down to see her hands working quickly on the belt, pulling it aside as she licked her lips in anticipation. Cullen could feel his breeches being pulled over his hips, feeling the cold against his skin. He gasped against the cold as his member throbbed, feeling hands pull them slowly over his knees.

Cullen groaned as he the movement stop, and was met with hot breath upon his manhood. "Anara." He groaned as he felt the heat of her breath warm his whole body, causing him to jerk up. Wishing for her to claim him in her mouth.

"So eager Commander…" She spoke as her hands ran back up his thighs, fingers gently touching his member. He felt his back arch from the chair, his body eager.

" Yes…" He said, as he felt a warm digit move against his manhood, causing him to groan and jerk. He felt it again, but this time moving with intent, the feeling so hard to describe in his mind as he felt wet heat touch him.

He felt his manhood grow harder from the touch, from the wetness that now gently ran up his cock.

"Anara.." He groaned one last time, almost begging, wishing to feel her envelope him at once. "Please.." He was reaching his limit of torment, his mind losing itself to the feel, to the need that he had.

"Please what Commander?" He felt her tongue flick against him as his back arched, "Tell me, Command me."

Cullen's head rolled back, his hands touching her hair as he wanted to be forceful. Just like Solas was earlier that day. Command me. He gritted his teeth, trying not to feel embarrassed as he commanded her.

" Suck me off." He spoke, like the Commander would speak to a group of new trainees. He felt her mouth upon his member, the feel of it causing him to groan loudly. It threatened to be his undoing at that point, threatening to end himself.

"Commander.." He heard her voice purr, Cullen looked down between his legs to see himself stroking himself, his body lost to the thoughts of his mind.

"Tsk, tsk." He heard her say, "Starting without me. I should feel jealous." He looked over to the door to see Anara standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

Cullen could feel himself blush, not knowing how long she was standing there. His legs closed as he began to sink in his chair, Anara sauntering towards him, fingers raking against the desk.

Cullen tried to hide himself, and his stubborn erection as he was pulled back to the sad reality.

Her hands grabbed the chair, turning it towards her, "I see Commander that you liked what you saw." She looked over his straining manhood, her tongue gently running along her top lip. She leaned in closer, her lips to his ear.

"Would you like me to suck you off?" Cullen felt himself tense up, his manhood throbbing to be touched, to feel the wet heat that he envisioned. He was losing himself, remembering the sounds of Solas rough grunting. The clattering items on the floor, the dominance that he must've had over her body.

Command me.

He spoke, pointing at the ground, "On your knees." Anara felt her body respond automatically, she bent to her knees in front of Cullen, her breath shaking as he spoke, " Arms out." He commanded groups of people, legions almost. One mage should be more than enough for him.

She held her wrists out, together, silently waiting for his commands.

Cullen grabbed the blotting cloth, wrapping it tightly around her wrists, watching her struggle against the binding, perfect. "Is this what you want?" Cullen asked, looking over the tunic that fell over her shoulder.

She hesitated, not knowing what to say to Cullen, earlier he seemed embarrassed by the idea. But now he was leading it. Cullen grabbed her chin, pulling her gaze up into his.

"Speak when spoken to. Is this what you want?" Her lips trembled as she looked into his eyes, how she could feel his strength run against her, her eyes looked over the scar on his lip, wanting to close the distance.

" Yes." She spoke quietly, feeling Cullen's hand run down her neck as she leaned in, her lips achingly close to his. He looked over the fresh wounds left by Solas's teeth on her shoulder, instead wishing to claim what the elf did not.

Her tongue gently ran against his lips, feeling the shock between them as Cullen pulled the other side of her tunic down, exposing her shoulders to the cold air. His hand gripped in her hair, pulling her head back as her breath hitched in response. Her throat and shoulder exposed to his eyes and lips. She moaned gently as her bound hands ran up his leg, wishing to satisfy him however he wished.

She yelped as she felt him bite down on her shoulder, leaving a red mark in it's wake. "There." Cullen spoke, "Now you're mine as well." He lips approached hers as her hair was pulled, her body aching in response as he closed the distance, his heated words upon her lips, " And I will satisfy you."

He let go of her hair, allowing her body to relax again under his gaze, "Now." Cullen spoke, confidence in his voice growing as he spoke. "Suck. Me. Off."

Her lips touched gently against his shaft, her tongue running along the length, causing Cullen to groan, his hands gripping on the arm rest. He moaned, feeling the wetness spread along his manhood, he wanted everything now. Knowing Anara awaited his commands, she would do as he said.

Her tongue ran along his member, taking him into her mouth without warning or effort. Cullen grunted loudly as his hips jerked up into her mouth, feeling her move up and down his length his body aching for more.

" Anara." He grunted, his hands buried in her hair, feeling the pace that she set grow faster. "Anara…" He was spiraling out of control, he wanted her to feel as much pleasure as he felt now. "Touch yourself. Please.." He whispered out into the air, knowing she would obey his command.

Her hands fought with her pants, feeling the cotton length pull over her hips, it was more than enough for her. She felt her body shudder as her finger circled her entrance, knowing that Cullen would feel the pleasure in commanding her, and in her doing what she was told.

He heard a muffled moan around his cock, his body shuddering as he knew she was doing as he commanded. "Good girl.." He spoke, his hand gently stroking her hair.

She felt her body tighten as he pulled her lips from his manhood, the pace sending him almost over the edge too soon. But her body ached for release, wanting to feel him inside of her. Cullen pulled her chin up, looking into her eyes, how heavy they looked filled with such pleasure, such want and need now. Her lips wet from his manhood, her body shaking as her fingers entered her body.

"Yes.." He purred into her ear, causing her body to jerk towards him, his hand pulled her hair, snapping her attention to him as the other grabbed her breast. " Just alittle more." He spoke, fingers pinching on her nipple causing her to arch towards him, she wanted to speak, to scream, to beg for mercy. But she knew this game, don't speak unless spoken to. Don't do unless told. Hold on for release and he will give it you to.

She felt her breath shake as she looked into his eyes, the gentleness that she remembered gone, instead replaced with this dominating man. Her Commander.

" That's right Anara.." He looked at her as her eyes struggled to stay open as her fingers moved deep within her, causing her to edge closer and closer. " Are you going to cum?" He asked, looking at her eyes for response. She nodded silently, begging almost for his approval.

"Then cum." Cullen spoke against her ear, causing her body to quake to his voice, her pace quickening until she felt her body tense up, sending her over the edge in front of him. She moaned, his name upon her lips as her body shook clenching around her fingers.

Cullen's eyes ran over her as she caught her breath, Cullen didn't want to giver her enough time to recover. He wanted to still be in control, and while he was in control, he wanted to see every inch of her.

"Up." he commanded, Anara standing up, her arms covering her womanhood. "Arm's up." She gulped, holding her arms above her head, leaving her exposed to the commander's eyes. His hands reached out, fingers hooking over the cotton leggings that clung to her legs. He slowly pulled down, her tan legs and body being exposed to him, "Anara.." He spoke, lips pressed against her navel, "Step out." His lips rubbed against her skin, leaving a trail in it's wake as her feet stepped out of the leggings, leaving her lower half exposed the commanders wandering hands.

His fingers ran up her thighs, causing her legs to shake to his touch, he felt himself sigh as he felt her wetness on his fingers, her eyebrows furrowing as she fought to keep herself up, to obey his commands.

"My, my.." He spoke, his fingers pulling away from her warmth, running his tongue up his fingers, tasting her upon his lips. His other hand patted on his thighs, "Come, sit." She reluctantly sat in his lap, feeling his hardness touch her womanhood. The length running against her sensitive spot, She shuddered, her arms still above her head as she felt his fingers trail up her back. Pushing the tunic over her head, holding the fabric over her wrists, binding her further. He leaned forward, her arms hooking behind his head as she stilled there on his hips. Feeling himself twitch against her, Cullen's hand cupped her breast as the other ran over her backside, pulling her further into his lap.

She shuddered as she felt him press against her, just the slightest jerk of his hips threatening to enter her. His lips gently reached out to hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip. " Kiss me." He spoke, his voice sounded like he was begging instead of commanding. But Anara felt herself close the distance, wanting nothing more than him this night.

He felt her lips against his, her body aching as he felt his manhood pressed against her, wishing to enter her body. She greeted his tongue, feeling him graze against her, eliciting moans from both sides as his body thrusted up into her, feeling her clench around him in surprise.

His hands pulled her in, pressing her body against him as he felt her clench, her body trying to relax as he slowly entered her, slowly but surely, inch by aching inch until he felt her finish lowering herself on him. He groaned loudly, pulling his lips away in surprise and intoxication.

"Anara.." He groaned into her shoulder, his hands running up her back as she moaned, feeling him begin to thrust into her.

He was lost in the feel, his body aching for more as his teeth and hands sought out his prize. He grazed against her collarbone. His tongue splaying across her skin, tasting the salt on her skin. He groaned, his hands on her hips, meeting her body with each thrust. He growled loudly into her shoulder as his hands gripped her, lifting her effortlessly onto his desk, the reports and papers be damned in this night.

He felt himself thrust into her, his hands running up her legs, back down her thighs, holding her hips in place as he grunted. Each thrust bringing him closer to completion.

His lips met her's moans pouring out from both of them, as she felt Cullen thrust into her. Causing her body to clench, and her moans to screams of his name. Her arms still wrapped around him, pulling him in as his tongue ran over her body. His back bent as his lips captured a nipple in his mouth, causing Anara's back to arch off the desk. Her arms threw back above her head, allowing the commander complete view of his prize.

He towered over her, his back straight as his hands ran over her knees. His body still thrusting into her. She looked at him, a wicked smile on his face, his hands running down her thighs, soon gripping the desk, Cullen pulled himself in. His voice a whisper on her lips.

" Do you want me to fuck you? To cum?" Her lips shaked at the question, remebering, speak when spoken to.

"Yes." She whispered back, feeling his hand upon her bound wrists, keeping them above her head as he began to thrust harder.

"Harder, or faster?" Cullen began to probe her with questions on what she wanted, but it didn't matter in the end. Both achieved what they both wanted.

"Both." She whispered back.

" Your wish is my command…" She felt Cullen's grip on her arm leave, but instead braced on the desk, helping her stay in place as he began to savagely thrust into her. Abandoning all hope, all reservations, all sense of pace. He felt the sweat on his brow as his hair fell around his face, golden strands in front of his eyes as he lost himself in the feel.

Her eyes looked over his body as he leaned back, his hands gripping her legs as they felt the desk move to each thrust. She looked over the scars across his chest from battles with demons and mages. The chair on his chest that was sparse, but dark like his stubble. How it trailed down his stomach, peaking below like an arrow leading one to a promised land. He moaned, lips opening in surprise as he began to feel himself reach his peak. Her eyes were intent on the scar on his lip, the stubble on his cheeks, the hair that fell into his eyes. Making him smolder with passion and helpless abandonment.

" Anara.." He called out, closer, closer. "Cum with me." When she heard him, his words finally allowing her to let go, join him in helpless abandonment.

"Cullen!" she called out through gritted teeth as her body arched off the desk, her body clenching around him as he groaned her name slipping from his lips as he felt himself topple over into the chaos that was completion.

He spilled his seed inside of her, his body shaking in response as he felt the last pulses run through him. He looked down to see her, her eyes still closed as if she were afraid to wake up. Afraid that this was all a dream.

" Anara.." Cullen leaned in, his lips pressing against her in reassurement. His fingers gently reaching out, stroking her cheek, trying to help bring her back from the experience.

Her eyes looked to him, a smile spreading upon her lips as she felt Cullen's gentleness.

" Commander.." She was glad that he was there, that it wasn't an elaborate dream after all. But true, unhinged passion.

She felt him twitch inside of her, his body aching as he pulled out, his body collapsing against her's. " We need to do this again.." He mumbled against her skin. Her magic burning through his blotting cloth that bound her wrists. She moved her body up, pulling Cullen's eyes to her level. Staring at the golden depths that awaited her. " As you command, Commander." Her lips pursed as Cullen smiled, leaning in as his hand pulled up into her hair, gently kissing her lips in loving reassurance.

It was a busy day, but it was an even busier night.


End file.
